deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RSV 123/Maharana Pratap vs. Genghis Khan
Maharana Patap,the mighty rajput ruler who became legend in Indian history Vs. Genghis Khan,the greatest Mongolian leader who forged world's largest empire. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Weapons and armours Note - fight will be on horse back. Close range :- Talwar is a great and powerful and Turko-Mongol Saber Is also great, both swords are almost alike but saber being heavier and slower but create more force ,while talwar being faster and lighter and longer and the sharpest in Asia.Edge''- '''Maharana Pratap Mid range :- While jida lance is longer than barcha but it is not much powerful ,barcha is a little bit shorter but is more powerful and faster.Edge- Maharana Pratap Long range :- Steel recurve bow is massively powerful and have longer range than composite recurve bow.Edge-''' '''Maharana Pratap Special weapon :- Both weapons are very powerful but katar is faster and are used in pair and Iron-flanged mace has longer range.Edge- Even Armor :- Steel lamellar is a nice and mobile armor but Plated mail provide better protraction and is still very mobile.Edge- Maharana Pratap My personal edge My personal edge goes to Maharana Pratap because he have better weapons and armour and being a rajput and moreover a ruler he is very brave, enough brave to not fear even the fearsome genghis khan and he has also fought many battles and was outnumbered in almost all of them so his war experience and intelligence was like the genghis khan and he is more trained too. Battle On a open field in India, Genghis Khan riding in his horse testing the land he want to conquer. Suddenly he hears the noise of bushes near him he gets a little closer to investigate than an arrow passes just missing his head. Khan loads his bow and sees Maharana Patap in his horse with his barcha lance in his hands Khan quickly shoots his arrow but Pratap gets out from the way. He charge towards Khan with this lance Khan manage to avoid it but the lance hits the bow and it broke off Khan quickly rides away and Pratap follows him shooting arrows with his bow. Not very far away Khan stops to the place where he has hidden his jida lance. Pratap approaches Khan both legendary warriors charge at each other but because Khan's lance was longer it hit Pratap first but due to Pratap's armour he don't get serious damage but due to the force of Khan's lance he was thrown from this horse Pratap gets up an fires an arrow on Khan. The arrow hits Khan's horse and it dies both the warrior are on foot now. Khan gets his mace and started attacking Pratap, he swings the mace very fastly and Pratap dodges the swings but one swing hits his back. Pratap falls down and Khan get forward to finish it but Pratap rolls out of the way. Pratap quickly take outs his talwar and Khan also take out his turko-mongol sabre and he swings sabre in right and mace in left hand. Both warriors were hitting and dodging their opponent. With a heavy blow of talwar the mace falls down and both warriors continue fight with swords. Pratap takes one katar in his left arm the two use their full strength for a final blow both warrior's sword clash together and get deflected and Pratap strikes his enemy with his katar in the chest through his armor. At last the unbeaten warrior get defeated. Maharana salutes the great warrior for his bravery. WINNER:MAHARANA PRATAP Expert's opinion Match was a very close one but Maharana Pratap wins it because he has superior weapon, armor, training and his high Audacity level. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles